libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Voidheart
Not all wilders utilize powerful emotions when invoking their psionic powers. Those known as voidhearts are wilders afflicted with a curious hole in their souls, a connection to a place, or perhaps concept, they refer to as the void, or sometimes as the nothing within. Voidhearts feel its consuming pull tugging at them constantly, demanding to be filled with sensation, experience, emotion, and life. Many succumb, becoming little more than predators or parasites; others restrain themselves, finding a way to feed the nothing without letting it define them. Hollow Surge (Su) Unlike other wilders who infuse their powers with wild emotion, voidhearts can call upon the nothingness within. The voidheart may choose to invoke her hollow surge whenever she manifests a power; if she does, treat the manifester level of that power as 1 lower (to a minimum of 1) when calculating level-dependant effects and for the purposes of dispelling attempts. She does not suffer any penalties outside of those related to the manifestation itself (for example, level-dependent class abilities are not reduced in power). When this occurs, all hostile creatures within close range (25 feet plus 5 feet per 2 class levels) treat their caster and manifester levels as 1 lower when calculating level-dependant effects and for the purposes of dispelling attempts. If this penalty would reduce an ability, power, or spell’s duration below 1 round, it reduces that duration to 1 round instead (instantaneous durations are unaffected). They do not suffer any penalties outside of those related to caster and manifester levels (for example, level-dependent class abilities are not reduced in power). The penalties inflicted by hollow surge last until the beginning of the voidheart’s next turn. At 3rd level, the penalties inflicted by this ability worsen to –2. At 7th level they worsen to –3, then to –4 at 11th level, –5 at 15th level, and –6 at 19th level. The voidheart may not intentionally lower these penalties; the growing nothingness within always draws power into itself at its maximum intensity. A voidheart can benefit from items, effects, and abilities that would normally increase the bonus of a wilder’s wild surge class feature. Any such effect, when applied to the voidheart, instead increases the penalties of her hollow surge by an equal amount. For the purposes of prerequisites and requirements, hollow surge counts as wild surge with a bonus equal to the penalty inflicted. This ability replaces wild surge and psychic enervation. Psychic Enervation Voidhearts do not suffer from psychic enervation. Voidsoul (Su) Voidhearts suffer from an expanding hole in their soul, their essence, which both strengthens and weakens them. The voidheart is immune to energy drain and enjoys a +2 bonus on saving throws vs. mind-affecting abilities. This ability replaces surge bond. Umbral Roar (Su) The voidheart may expend her psionic focus as a standard action and select a creature within medium (100 feet plus 10 feet per class level) range. That creature must succeed at a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the voidheart’s class level + her Charisma modifier) or be wreathed in bands of darkness shot through with violet lines which seem to suck air into themselves. The victim becomes incapable of benefiting from healing of any variety for a number of rounds equal to the voidheart’s Charisma modifier. This ability replaces surge blast. Surging Euphoria (Ex) The voidheart gains the benefits of the surging euphoria ability when she invokes her hollow surge; she benefits from the energy she has stolen from others. This ability modifies surging euphoria. Greater Voidsoul (Su) At 5th level, the voidheart becomes immune to fear effects. At 9th level, her bonus to saving throws vs. mind-affecting abilities increases to +4. At 13th level, the voidheart becomes immune to negative energy damage. At 17th level, her bonus to saving throws vs. mind-affecting abilities increases to +6. This ability replaces improved surge bond. Invoke the Void (Su) At 20th level, the voidheart can channel pure elemental nothing through her wounded soul, blasting her enemies with raw nihilistic thought. Once per day, she may increase the penalty levied by her hollow surge to –10. Hostile creatures affected by this worsened hollow surge must succeed at a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the voidheart’s class level + her Charisma modifier) or gain 1d4 negative levels and lose 3d6 power points. The voidheart becomes swathed in darkness, as if the subject of a ''deeper darkness ''spell cast by a sorcerer of her class level, when she enhances her hollow surge with this ability. This ability replaces perfect surge. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II